


Out There

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Negative Self Talk, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Logan finds himself alone in the apartment and decides to do something he usually doesn’t do. Sing.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Song!Fic using "Out There" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. (Some lyrics have been altered to fit the story)
> 
> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

The pen jumped in Logan’s hand as the front door slammed shut with a loud thud. He tsked, glaring at the betraying instrument that had just ruined two hours worth of notes on possible locations and topics for future videos. 

How was it supposed to be taken seriously now when there was a giant red lightning bolt crossing through a quarter of the page? 

Logan tossed the pen onto the desk, sitting back with a sigh, bringing his fingers up underneath his glasses to rub at his eyes. He really could use a break from this. 

Logan swiveled in his chair to face his doorway. He exhaled, lowering his hands to tap on the armrests. He’d been hoping that Patton or Roman would interrupt him from this tediousness. He’d overheard them earlier stating that they were going to go out for a bit. Or in Roman’s words: _“Go on an adventure!”_

From the sudden silence in the house, Patton and Roman had both just done that. Probably to go watch the sunset or something equally full of emotional feelings. Even Virgil was gone, having disappeared an hour or so earlier in order to ‘get good seats’ for the My Chemical Romance concert he’d been looking forward to for the past three months. No, wait. 

_“It’s just a cover band, Logan. Everyone knows MCR broke up ages ago. But these guys aren’t intolerable.”_

He grimaced and twisted the chair back to his desk, piled high with papers, binders, and textbooks. “Who are you kidding, Logan?” he muttered. 

Had he really expected them to ask him to come? The _Robot?_ The one who didn’t ‘feel,’ didn’t ‘do’ emotions? They probably thought they were doing him a favor leaving him alone in the apartment, no, they were doing themselves a favor not including him and his tendency to point out all the illogicalities to whatever they’d been planning to do. 

He shook his head, picking the pen back up, pulling out a fresh sheet of paper. “Cognitive distortions, Logan.” He mumbled. “Inference observation confusion and magnifying.” 

_Oh please, sub-astute teacher, who’d want a robot like you ruining all our fun?_

His hand froze on the paper and he grimaced. “It’s fine. I’m unemotional about it. Just. totally. Fine.” 

_A robot in more than name huh?_

That’s what the others thought probably. He hadn’t been...quiet about his dislike of having to deal with emotions. It clogged rational thinking more often than not, but...that didn’t mean he didn’t have them himself. 

He sat back in his chair again, slouching as he fiddled with the pen, staring at his overcrowded desk. 

_“Safe behind my research, facts, and knowledge that I’ve honed.”_ He sang in a soft voice. Creating his own lyrics to the Disney movie Roman had been watching before Logan had gone upstairs to his room to work. 

The others had been so quick to assume that since he’d stated that he wasn’t ‘much of a singer’ it had meant he couldn’t sing at all. And he couldn’t, not the way the others, especially Roman, could. He couldn’t hit the notes of the main melody, but he could hit notes that weren’t cringe-worthy in his personal opinion. He’d only sung badly in the Q&A video to annoy Roman. 

A miscalculation on his part because the others had had a karaoke night soon afterwards and Logan had been politely not invited to it or any others. A pity. He had wanted to hear his voice against theirs and analyze why he couldn’t hit the melody notes and they could.

He spun the chair, standing from it abruptly, moving to his other desk that held his desktop, the screensaver moving through a slideshow of pictures of everyone. Patton’s idea.

He touched the side, careful to not disturb the touch screen his eyes softening. _“Gazing at the others all around me.”_ His fingers stroked the cool surface. How come they could express themselves so freely? Happiness, Anger, Sadness, Disappointment, Excitement, Disbelief, Fear, Joy. 

_“All my life I’ve watch them as I hide my face in stone.”_ While he’d been placed in a box. Forever labeled a robot to them. A statue who couldn’t express himself. His thumb brushed the touch screen. _“Hungry for the histories they show me.”_ The photos vanished, instead leaving Logan staring at the series of overlapping squares he’d set as his background, because squares were easy to organize, understand, and stack. Because it was expected of him to be the boring one. _“All my life I memorized their feelings. Wanting them as they will never be me.”_ He turned away from the desktop, heading to the door, he wasn’t going to get any more work done at the moment. And...he was home alone currently. A rarity. 

He moved slowly down the hallway, past the other’s rooms. _“Everyday I wonder how it feels to pass a day.”_ He brushed his hand along their wooden bedroom doors, pausing at the top of the stairs. _“Not above them.”_ His quiet singing growing louder. After all, no one was here to hear him. _“But part of them.”_ No one was here to look at him like he was a fool, to treat him like a robot. For right now he could just...be. 

Logan spread out his arms, raising his head. _“And out there!”_ he sang out, the careful mask of indifference he’d crafted for the others cracking and falling away from him as he hopped onto the banister sliding down it with ease. He grinned wide at the sudden exhilaration coursing through his veins. _“Feeling emotions. Give me one day out there!”_ He hopped off landing where Virgil usually stood, eyes bright, his pulse racing. _“All I ask is one.”_

He grabbed the railing and jumped over it, landing in Roman’s spot. _“To hold forever.”_ Logan spun to the blinds, pulling them apart, to reveal the night sky. It was later than he’d thought. _“Out there!”_ No sign of Roman or Patton. _“Where they live them unaware.”_ He jerked the blinds closed, blocking out the view. _“What I’d give.”_ He sang moving to Thomas’s spot. 

_“What I’d dare.”_ He turned, picturing the others in their filming positions. Patton with his wide smile, Roman with his dramatic poses, and Virgil with his smirk and hunched shoulders. _“Just to live one day out there.”_

Logan stepped forward into a lunge, his arm outstretched, like he was sword fighting an imaginary opponent. _“Out there among the Princes.”_ He pulled the blanket from the couch that Roman had been curled up in earlier, wrapping it around his shoulders like a cloak. Like Patton occasionally liked to do. _“And the Dreamers.”_ He darted back onto the staircase landing. _“And their Knights.”_ Virgil was always trying to look out for all of them protect them. 

He straightened, adjusting his glasses to sit more comfortably on his nose. _“Through my Warby Parkers I can see them.”_

Logan grabbed onto the railing, flipping over it into his own spot, blanket sailing off of his shoulders to crumple at his feet. _“Ev’ry day they shout and laugh and go about their lives.”_ He sang, massaging at his heart as it pounded painfully in his chest. 

Roman with his ideas, Patton with his puns, Virgil with his quick wit. Then there was him, the voice of reason, the boring one, the one who tried to stick to a schedule because it caused him stress to have things unorganized. 

_“Heedless of the gift it is to be them.”_ What would it be like? To not have to worry about plans, schedules, deadlines. To just laugh. To just be. To live in the moment. 

Logan bounced on his toes, unable to keep still. To be emotionless. His movements were jerky, his arms and legs hardly the picture of grace as he danced to the music in his mind. 

_Like a robot._ The thought crossed his mind but he shoved it forcefully aside. Not now.

 _“If I was in their skin.”_ He sang out loud and clear, twirling, his arms held out wide, briefly closing his eyes as he spun. _“I’d treasure every instant. Out there.”_ His eyes snapped open just before he ran into the couch, jumping onto it instead, kicking pillows out of the way. 

_“Laughing by their side. Feel the passion out there!”_ He loosened the constricting tie around his neck, tugging at the collar to undo the top two buttons of his shirt as he stepped onto the back of the couch and off of it onto the table, covered with a half created art project Patton was working on, as well as a stack of papers containing a potential schedule for filming the videos next week that Logan had left out for the others to read. Unsurprisingly, those were untouched. 

The table creaked under his weight, but held steady as he reached for the ceiling. _“Like ordinary men, who freely talk about them.”_ How come he had to find it so difficult to express himself? To be like the others. Even Virgil had opened up more as time had passed. 

Why couldn’t Logan do that himself? Be like this? _“Just one day and then.”_ He briefly stooped to pick up his stack of papers. Gripping them tightly. _“I swear I’ll be content. With my share.”_

He stepped onto the chair. _“Won’t resent.”_ He pushed with his foot on the back of it, sending him and the chair to the floor. _“Won’t despair.”_ He glared at the pages in his hand and tossed them up into the air. _“Back to Facts.”_ He spun as the papers fell around him, pulling the glasses from his face, letting them fall onto the couch cushions. He really only needed them to read. To be taken seriously. _“I won’t care. I’ll have spent. One. Day.”_ He slid to his knees, closing his eyes as he belted out the last bit with all the feeling he could portray. _“Oouuut Theeeerreeeee.”_

Logan lowered his head, breathless, a smile on his lips. That had felt---

A low whistle sounded from the doorway to the apartment, sending a chill across Logan’s skin. He jerked his head up to see Roman, Patton, and Virgil standing in the doorway staring at him mouths agape.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan shot to his feet like a puppet pulled by its strings. Eyes wide, heat rushing into his face like an oven. What were they doing here! 

His mind stuttered as he cleared his throat, finding it difficult to draw a full breath under their incredulous stares. They weren’t saying anything. Had he really sounded so awful? Gah! How long had they been standing there? Listening to him? Watching him? 

His stomach twisted with iron weights. No. No. No. They weren’t supposed to see him like this. He’d only dropped his mask because they weren’t here! “You’re front. I mean. Back. You’re back.” He ran a hand through his messy hair, dropping to fidget with his tie, tightening it painfully tight against his throat in his agitation. He was supposed to be the serious one. “That’s. Great. Good. Outstanding. Fantastic. Meritorious. Uhm.” He struggled to stop babbling. He’d just ruined everything further! They’d never listen to him now. “I’m sorr--I’ll, I. I. I.” Panic finally chose a path for him to take. “Bye.” 

He sunk out of the commons, barely registering Patton’s cry of “Wait!” before reappearing just inside his bedroom door. He slid the bolt home with a loud click and pressed his forehead against the cool wood, the sensation odd without his glasses pressing into the bridge of his nose. 

He grimaced. Shoot. He’d left them downstairs. Like an idiot. He couldn’t read without them, the fonts would be too blurry. But there was no way he’d be returning there to grab them right now. He’d only look like a bigger fool. 

He pushed away from the door, managing to make it to the edge of his desk before his legs gave way. He staggered into it, sending a precariously stacked pile of research flying onto the floor as he collapsed in the mess, huddled against the metal side, trembling like a leaf in the wind. 

_What did you expect? You should have known that they would react badly. You were dancing around like a robot gone haywire!_

Logan sobbed, breath hitching as his eyes burned, tears making their way to his chin to drip onto his rumpled shirt. Why had he ever let the mask drop! 

_They’re going to make fun of you. They’re never going to listen to you now. You’re going to be the laughingstock of every video. The Logical one? Ha! What you did was beyond illogical. Even Data wouldn’t have made this sort of mistake. He would have analyzed the possibilities, the likelihood of how soon they’d return. He’d have done the MATH first, run the statistics and then NOT done what YOU just did!_

Logan flinched. Tugging at the tie that threatened to strangle him. He had no argument to that. Not now. Not when he couldn’t even get control of himself! He shouldn’t be reacting this way. The mask, he needed the mask of indifference. But trying to force his racing thoughts, his pounding heart, his staggered breath into calm reasoning submission was like trying to bail water out of the Titanic. It wouldn’t stop. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who got tired of being put in a box.” 

It took Logan much longer than it should have to realize the words weren’t coming from his thoughts. 

_What good are you if you can’t tell reality from imagination?_

He looked up enough to see a familiar Purple and Black hoodie before jerking his head down, raising his arm up to hide his face as he struggled to control his breathing. He wasn’t presentable like this. He shouldn’t be so out of sorts. 

Cool hands gripped onto his wrists. “Easy, Logan.” Virgil said in a low tone, his thumbs massaging Logan’s burning skin. “Breathe. In for four seconds. Two. Three. Four. Hold for seven. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Exhale for Eight.” 

Logan let out a ragged laugh, wincing at the hysterical tone in his voice. Virgil. Virgil the one who suffered from panic attacks, who was the one who needed the others to talk him through breathing exercises...was trying to calm him down. 

Virgil kept his tone soothing, counting in a rhythmic cadence. Logan clung to the patterns he heard within like a drowning child. He struggled to make himself breathe to the rhythm, but Virgil showed no sign of impatience at how long he was taking. Just repeating it over and over again, massaging Logan’s wrists until he finally managed to draw a full breath, his shoulders lowering from their hunched position as he worked to gather his scattered thoughts back together. 

Virgil’s voice trailed off, leaving Logan listening to the sounds of both of them breathing in the Four. Seven. Eight rhythm.

Logan swallowed hard, keeping his face hidden as his spinning mind finally found something to focus on. Virgil. Virgil was here. In his room. Wait a minute! Hadn’t he locked his door? He distinctly remembered doing so, but then how had Virgil? He was here. He’d been standing by the open door. “Wh--” He winced at the raspiness of his voice. “When did you... learn to pick locks?” 

“Rather Sherlockian of you Specs to come to that conclusion.” 

“I locked the door.” 

“So you did.” 

Logan felt, more than saw, Virgil settle down next to him, his hands never leaving Logan’s as they continued in their circular movements. 

“It was after Thomas locked his keys in his car. I thought it might be a good skill to have. You know for emergencies.”

“I’m not…”

“An emergency?” Virgil snorted. “Come on Logan, I’m Thomas’s Anxiety. I know what a panic attack looks and feels like, and you were in full on meltdown. Something I never thought I’d see from you, actually.”

Logan winced. _Because I’m supposed to be the Robot._

“Of course I never thought I’d see you dancing and singing either. You should have seen Princey’s face when he opened the front door.” Virgil commented. 

Logan tensed. “I probably looked like I was possessed.” He mumbled. 

Virgil’s grip tightened. “I believe Princey’s words were.” His voice took on a grandiose tone, mimicking Roman. _“Did you see him?! Standing on that table like a noble knight about to set forth on a gallant quest, sending that chair to the ground like a rock star, twirling with the grace of a ballroom dancer?”_ He chuckled. “I do believe you’ve made him jealous. Not to mention Patton squealing over your singing.”

Logan scoffed, raising his head to finally meet Virgil’s eyes. “Falsehood. I was hardly graceful, nor would my singing make Patton...squeal. I missed all the notes.” 

Virgil shrugged. “Their words, not mine.” 

“They’re false.” 

“So confident.” Virgil raised an eyebrow, a spark in his eyes. “Or are you suffering from a cognitive distortion? The inability to believe you’re as good as people say you are?” 

Logan flinched at that. That hit too close to home. He knew those distortions like the back of his hand. He’d had to to show Thomas and Virgil that focusing on the negative wasn’t a healthy mindset. 

“Look, if you don’t believe me, I’m pretty sure they’re still waiting outside your door to tell you those things to your face.” 

Logan flicked his gaze to the door, which thankfully Virgil had closed, and away, grimacing. “I can’t….face them.” Virgil was different. He...got it. 

“Why not? Afraid to let them see beyond the facade you’ve let us believe was real?” 

Logan’s hands shook. Let them see him. Not serious? Not being logical? 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Logan swallowed hard. “They won’t listen to me if I’m not...serious.” 

“How do you know? We’ve never seen you try to be anything but serious.” 

“Because if I’m not always serious, then you’ll never listen to me when I need to be serious! You’ll think I’m not being serious!” 

Virgil shook his head, pushing to his feet, pulling Logan shakily to his. “Just like I thought I couldn’t be more than Thomas’s Anxiety? Where I thought I had to be the bad guy to get anything accomplished, to keep Thomas safe?” 

Logan opened his mouth to...to...he didn’t know. 

Virgil’s eyes softened. He reached out, slipping Logan’s tie up over his head. “Serious people wear neckties.” He murmured, smirking. “So why not just wear the necktie when you need to be serious? That’s an easy enough distinction for us to make.” 

Logan inhaled raggedly, his eyes burning as his free hand clutched at his chest, at the empty space where the tie should be hanging. “I..I can’t...I can’t…” He shook his head desperately. He never took off that necktie unless he was sleeping! That was who he was! He was Mr. Serious. He was the guy with the tie! He was...He was….so tired of having to hold his emotions back. To be the robot. Hadn’t he felt so free singing? Hadn’t he loosened the necktie himself before in that moment? 

Virgil slipped the loop of the tie over Logan’s wrist, tightening it and weaving it into a bracelet. Logan winced at the wrinkles that that would create. But. The tension eased somewhat, having the tie still on him, though the missing weight from his neck felt fundamentally wrong. 

_They’re going to laugh at you._

But would they? They hadn’t laughed in the commons. They’d just been surprised. He hadn’t given them a chance to say anything before he bolted. 

“Just try.” Virgil said softly. “It doesn’t hurt to try. Right? Because if you don’t like it. You can always change it.” 

Logan looked away. _This is a mistak---_ He forced the thought from his head. Scrubbing at his eyes with his palms, he drew in a steadying breath. “....Alright.” 

Virgil nodded, drawing Logan to the door. “Good. Just. Be yourself. Okay, Lo?” He said reaching for the handle. “That’s all we ask for.”


	3. Chapter 3

Logan tensed as Virgil grabbed the handle, his heart jumping back into his throat. “Wait.” Did he really want to do this? Face the others? Like this? After the singing and the dancing and the….he inhaled shakily. 

Virgil glanced at him, lifting his fingers from the knob. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question. 

_Are you crazy? Why would you let anyone let you see you in this state?_

He gritted his teeth, fingers digging at the tie around his wrist. He was hardly presentable. His clothing all wrinkled and mussed, who knew what his face or hair looked like. 

_They won’t take you seriously if you don’t look serious._

He fumbled at the buttons on his shirt, anxious to do them up, but Virgil’s hand on his stopped him. 

Virgil gave him a reassuring smile. “You look rather cool right now, Lo.” He said pulling Logan’s hand down. “Don’t return to looking like The Man too soon, alright? There’s a time and place for him, but let Cool Logan out for a bit.” 

Logan wrinkled his nose. “I’m hardly cool, nor do I look it now.” He was stuffy. He was logical. He was boring.

_Unpresentable. A walking train wreck._

He flinched as Virgil gripped Logan’s shoulders, jerking him from his thoughts. 

“Says the guy who can parkour around the apartment, flipping over railings without breaking a sweat.” Virgil remarked. “Says the guy who threw his weekly schedule of planned videos he’d worked on for two sleepless nights into the air without a thought to having to pick it back up.” 

“I hadn’t gotten to that point.” Logan mumbled, feeling his cheeks go red again. He would have picked up everything if the others hadn’t entered jus--wait. Parkoured? He scrubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand. Running his fingers through his hair, musing it further. He looked away to the door. To where the others were supposedly waiting. “H-how long were you watching me act...fool--” Virgil gripped tightened on his shoulders and he cut off. 

Why was he suffering so from cognitive distortions? He should be the clear headed one out of all of them. “uh.. “ he grimaced. “Watch--watching me...Dance...dancing and...and singing…” 

Virgil shrugged, releasing Logan to fiddle with the string of his hoodie. “I was outside and happened to be looking up when I saw you slide down the stairs.” He raised an eyebrow as Logan stared at him blankly. “Just before you fully pulled open the blinds.” 

Logan frowned, “But those…” He stiffened. They hadn’t been fully closed like they were when Patton stood in front of them. The blinds had been twisted to allow some natural light in earlier. He’d been too busy _feeling_ to notice that detail then. He groaned hiding his face in his hands, fingernails digging into his temples. “So the whole neighborhood saw.” He fell back against the wall, barely keeping himself from sliding to the floor.

“Hardly. I just happened to be in the right line of sight.” 

“Not helping.” Logan mumbled into his hands. 

_The whole neighborhood saw. They saw it all. Dancing and Singing. Flailing about like a malfunctioning robot. No one will take you seriously. They all saw it. They ALL saw it._

“Logan.” Virgil’s curt tone hardly matched the gentle way his hands pulled Logan’s down from his face, squeezing them. “I was the only one outside. Alright?” He soothed. “No one else saw. Roman and Patton didn’t see you until they opened the door.” His eyes searched Logan’s. “Your insecurities are unfounded. Beating yourself up about it isn’t helping you at all. Trust me, I would know.” His fingers smoothed the tie on his wrist. “Just. Breathe, alright. You got this.” 

Logan pulled his wrist back to his chest, wishing that the tie was around his neck. He closed his eyes. “I don’t like these feelings.” He mumbled. 

“It looked like you did earlier.” 

“That’s because I thought no one knew I could have them earlier.” 

“But it was rather freeing wasn’t it? To express yourself. To throw that schedule in the air?” Virgil leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “You were happy.” 

_Happy. Happy to look the fool weren’t you._

Happy to no longer be confined within a box. Happy to do things he’d always thought about doing and never acted upon. Happy to sing. Logan chewed on the bottom of his lip, giving the slightest of nods. “Yah...It was…” he struggled to find an adequate way to explain it. “Copacetic.”

“So why beat yourself up about it if you liked it?” 

Why indeed. Logan straightened from the wall, tugging at his collar, smoothing the tie around his wrist. He’d liked it. And if he liked it...why was he stressing about it? He squared his shoulders, taking a steadying breath as he turned towards the door. Be himself. Be outside the Logic box for once. 

He still hesitated as he twisted the handle. 

_You want them to see you like this?_

Yes. Yes, he did. Logan swallowed, conscious of Virgil’s silent support next to him as he pulled open the door. 

Sure enough. There was Roman, leaning against the wall in front of him, fiddling with Logan’s glasses. Patton was there too, pacing up and down the hallway like an anxious parent. Logan’s grip went white on the handle as they both looked at him. 

_Mistake. Mistake. Mistake!_ His mind screamed at him. 

He cleared his throat. “S-saluta--oomph” 

Patton slammed into him, gripping him in a chest compressing hug. “I can’t believe you sang like that, Lo! Plus you were dancing so beautifully and it was amazing and you were so cool and how did you not tell us you could sing?!” He babbled into his shoulder. 

Logan stood stiffly, unused to the physical contact. It was one thing with Virgil and his cooler touch, but Patton radiated warmth like none other. Heat again rushed into his face as he jerkily lifted his arms, _Like a Robot, can you not get any smoother?_ to hug Patton back. “It’s just poetry to a beat.” He mumbled, awkward in the face of such a deluge of compliments. “I told you I have an appreciation for poetry.” 

“You said you weren’t much of a singer as well.” Roman remarked, his attention on Logan’s glasses.

He trembled, swallowing hard, unsure how to take Roman’s words. Patton squeezed him harder in response. Logan’s eyes flicked to Virgil hovering nearby. “I can’t sing melodies...I should have clarif--” 

“But your harmonization was beyond compare!” Roman exclaimed, finally looking up, eyes sparking like they did when he’d come home from a successful quest. “How do you do that?” 

Logan blinked. “Do...harmon--? I was...harmonizing?” Sure the notes he sang weren’t cringeworthy, but he didn’t think it would hold up against the others. “You can’t...I can’t harmonize without another sound. It was just...me...singing. No harmony.” 

“Oh come on, Teach!” Roman bounced on his toes. “I’ve listened to and sung Disney songs a million times. I know what they’re supposed to sound like. And that…that was phenomenal. Like...listen okay.” He held up a hand, Logan’s glasses spinning in a small circle in his grip. _“Like ordinary men, who freely talk about them. Just one day and then I’ll swear.”_ Roman sang out the melody strongly.

Logan nodded, confused, as Patton finally released his death grip on his chest, settling for keeping an overly warm hand on Logan’s arm. “You sang the wrong words. Those were...mine.” 

Roman rolled his eyes. “I liked yours too, Logan.”

“They were so creative!” Patton chipped in. 

“I want to hear what other lyrics you changed as wel--but that’s beside the point.” Roman gestured to Logan. “Now you sing it. That same part.” 

“Sing it…again?” Logan asked in disbelief. They wanted him to sing again? 

“I’m proving a point, Sir-Thinks-a-Lot. Work with me here.” 

But they were standing there, watching him. He hadn’t known that they were there before when he was singing. It was completely different. 

“Do it.” Virgil murmured, still leaning against the wall, unconcerned. He made a ‘shooing’ motion when Logan glanced at him.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, looking down. “Uhmm.” He drew in a shaky breath. _“Like ordinary men.”_ He flinched at the noticeable difference in his notes compared to Roman’s. 

“Go on.” Roman encouraged. 

_Just wait for the teasing to start. He’s never going to let you live this down._

Logan flicked his eyes up than away from Roman’s smile.

Virgil laid a cool hand on Logan’s shoulder, squeezing it.

Logan swallowed, taking comfort from the touch. _“Wh-who freely talk--”_

Roman joined in then, singing with Logan. 

_“About them.”_ They sang. 

Logan’s stomach jumped, his heart pounding as the song actually sounded….good. The two of them. His voice didn’t draw away from Roman’s notes at all. Instead his voice seemed to be supporting Roman’s. 

_“Just one day and then I swear I’ll be content.”_

_“With my share.”_ Patton joined in, singing baritone. He squeezed Logan’s arm, pulling him out of the doorway into the hallway. Virgil kept a steady hand on Logan’s shoulder as he followed. 

He barely heard the door click shut. 

_“Won’t resent.”_

_“Won’t despair.”_ Virgil’s lighter tenor joined in. Of course he’d chosen to start singing there. He probably thought it humorous.

_“Back to Facts.”_ Roman stepped forward, slipping Logan’s glasses onto his face. 

_“I won’t care.”_ Logan relaxed, grateful for the familiar weight on his nose. He let his voice gain strength, singing with more confidence with the others. His voice weaving between theirs creating a bond that held them all together, that made the song cohesive and pleasurable to listen to.

_“I’ll have spent. One day. Out Theeeerrreeeeee.”_

Patton broke off first, letting out an aww of approval as he jumped up and down in place, jostling Logan’s arm. “That was beautiful! It was so pure and amazing and awesome and good!” 

Logan ducked his head, clearing his throat. “It did...sound….good.” He agreed.

“Good!” Roman exclaimed. He placed both hands forcefully on Logan’s shoulders. “Logan that was magnificent! I need to hear more! Right now. We could start with--” 

“Roman.” Virgil warned as Logan tensed, eyes going wide. Brain stuttering. 

Sing more? More than that? Now? Roman wanted him to? What next? Would one of them suggest dancing too?

Roman blinked and stepped back, coughing into his hand, toning down his voice. “Of course, whenever you’re, ah, ready for that, Teach. No need to sing more right now. None at all.” 

“But we should do something together now.” Patton joined in reaching out to grab onto Roman’s arm, pulling him closer. “Just the four of us.” 

Logan barely stopped himself from gaping. Do something together? They wanted him to come along?

Virgil cleared his throat. “Well...I have an idea. It wouldn’t be just the four of us though.” 

“What would that be?” Logan asked, still trying to get his mind wrapped around the others still wanting to be around him. It wasn’t often that Virgil voluntarily suggested a course of action for them to do together.

Virgil shrugged. “Well, while waiting for the concert to start. I...well...” He pulled four slips of paper from his pocket. “I won four VIP seat tickets, so I came back to see if you guys wanted to join me.” 

Patton’s eyes grew wide. “You won!!”

“That’s awesome Virgil!” Roman exclaimed.

“Congratulations!” Patton cheered. 

Logan frowned, confused. He fiddled with the tie on his wrist. “But you...I thought that had already started? Did you not come home because the concert was finished?” 

Virgil chuckled. “They’re doing giveaways and smaller acts first before the MCR wannabe group takes the stage. There’s still oh…” he glanced to the clock on the wall. “Half an hour before they start.” 

Logan blinked, shaking his head slowly. “I didn’t realize these things lasted for so long.” Why would anyone want to subject themselves to ear damaging levels of music and screaming for hours on end? 

But Virgil had come back to get them. A huge step for him, considering he didn’t usually seek out their company. And then he’d risked missing the show he’d been wanting to see for months entirely just to make sure Logan was alright.

Roman straightened, raising a hand. “Well. It’s not usually my style of music. But I am always game for an adventure!” He decreed in his questing voice. 

“It would be fun.” Patton agreed, nodding for emphasis. 

“Logan?” Virgil asked, slipping the tickets back into his hoodie. “What do you think? Wanna give it a chance?”

Logan bit his tongue, considering. “No ties?” He asked after a moment, giving Virgil a small smile.

Virgil’s eyes brightened. “No ties.” He agreed.

Logan nodded. “Then sure...I could use a break...from work.” Not that he hadn’t already taken a rather long one already. But a chance to...well... _feel_ along with the others sounded nice, even if the concert itself wasn’t his thing. It was the least he could do for Virgil. To support him when Virgil had just done the same.

“Then let’s do this crazy thing!” Patton yelled out throwing his hands up. “Party time!” He darted down the stairs.

“Shotgun!” Roman called running after him.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “If I’m driving, Logan gets shotgun, I don’t need you distracting me, Sir-Sing-a-lot.”

Roman skidded to a halt. “Hey! Logan could be singing the entire drive too now you know.” Roman countered, grinning at Logan, who flushed. While true, it was hardly likely to happen...tonight. “Besides. Why do you get to drive, Hot Topic?”

“Because he knows where the concert is.” Logan retorted, fiddling with the tie on his wrist.

“And I don’t feel the need to follow the speed limit to the letter.” Virgil added, bumping shoulders with Logan, urging him forward. “Let me know if it gets to be too much though, the concert” He said in an undertone. “The fans do get loud.” 

Logan shrugged, falling into step with Virgil. “If you can handle it, I doubt I have anything to fear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Editor's Note: This fic was written before MCR got back together.


End file.
